


Enslaved to the Dark Mark

by Britishchick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britishchick/pseuds/Britishchick
Summary: Before the battle was won, Voldemort cursed Harry to never find happiness unless he was enslaved to the dark mark. Returning to Hogwarts for his eighth year, Harry is just about to find out what exactly that curse entailed.Pure and utter multi-chaptered porn.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Enslaved to the Dark Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please let me know how I can improve!

Harry launched himself into the four-poster bed and waved his curtains shut with his hand, blocking himself off from the rest of the dormitory. Whilst simultaneously whispering a silencing spell, he pulled down his pyjama bottoms. His cock jutted hard and red against his stomach. His balls were purple and significantly more swollen than normal, the veins on his cock bulged. He ached. Maybe this time he’d finally be able to cum. 

He palmed his cock and shut his eyes. He tried to imagine Ginny sprawled in front of him, freckles and smooth skin everywhere, running his hand through the dust of ginger between her legs, and her tongue ghosting against the tip of his cock. A memory of her sobs echoed in his ears from the last time she was in that same position, he ignored it. He started moving his hand up and down building a rhythm. He tensed his legs. But the usual sparks of pleasure were just not there. It was like his cock was numb. All he could think about was that moment when Ginny, mascara running down her face, gave up trying. When his cock refused to get hard no matter what she did. _Think about something else._

He thought instead of Angelina at quidditch practice and that time it had been chucking it down with rain; her top had gotten so wet it became see-through and clung to her curves. He could still see the red of her nipples peeking through. Harry held his breath, gripped his cock, and palmed himself harder. He prayed for something, anything to happen. He felt nothing; it was like rubbing a finger. 

His mind fell on what caused him to run into the dormitory: Malfoy in those tight muggle jeans and the way his muscles rippled underneath his dark mark as he hauled his trunk up the stairs. His cock pulsed with desire. Harry palmed his cock and let out a groan. He could imagine Malfoy turning to look at him, stretching out those muscley arms, and wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock. A spark of hot arousal zipped through Harry and he recoiled. Where had this desire come from? He was not gay. 

He decided to think of nothing. He pumped his cock at a furious pace and focused instead on the feeling. His entire body was covered in a sheen of sweat. He could feel something but it was incredibly muted. Nothing like what he felt from when he used to masturbate before that final stand-off with Voldemort. The feeling began to build and before long he was reaching the usual crescendo. His balls were drawn up, his cock was rock hard, he was ready to cum, he was ready to finally get that release. Except, nothing happened. It was like he hit a wall. The feeling kept building but he couldn’t cum. No matter what he did. He pumped harder, held his breath and tensed his entire body. Still nothing. Just like every other single time he had masturbated after the final battle, he still couldn’t cum. 

His balls ached. It had been three months since his last orgasm - that last night when he’d quickly batted one out in the tent while Ron and Hermione were snoring next to him. It was short and quick; it was just a way to find release. Now, he wished he’d taken longer. Allowed himself to take it slow and keep himself on the edge for ages. If he had known that would be the last time he’d be allowed to cum, he wouldn’t have taken it for granted. 

Harry’s cock leaked precum onto his stomach. He was still so hard. When Voldemort had gripped him by his robe and whispered into his ear that he was cursed to never find happiness unless he became enslaved to the dark mark, Harry had never imagined anything like this. 

Harry gave his aching cock one last palm and pulled up his pants damp with sweat. It was useless. He could do nothing. He tucked his hard cock into the waistband of his jeans, hidden to the casual observer. He could still feel the curse’s presence; his cock was sensitive to every brush of the fabric, and his balls felt heavy. 

As Harry opened the curtains to his four-poster bed, he blinked as his eyes readjusted to the bright dormitory. Bags and half-unpacked trunks lay on pristine beds. Even from this high up, Harry could hear laughter and chatter from the grounds. Mcgonogall had let the returning seventh years stay the weekend before the start of school to help with the preparations. So far, there had only been preparations for multiple shots of firewhisky and party games stretching the entire night long. 

Harry felt a bead of sweat trail down his forehead. As the dormitory was empty, it would be a good time for a shower. 

  
  


When Harry pushed open the door to the showers, steam billowed out. Three of the shower stalls were empty with their curtains drawn back, however, the middle shower’s curtains were drawn and water pattered across them. The towel hanging over the shower curtain rail was a fluffy white one which didn’t identify the shower occupant. 

Harry made his way to the middle bench, carefully balanced his towel and toiletries over the slats, pulled his top off and began unbuttoning his jeans; he did an awkward shimmy to get the jeans off. 

The water shut off and the towel slid off the curtain rail. Harry sat down and grabbed his t-shirt, throwing it over his lap just in time. The curtain hooks screeched against the railing, and the shower occupant came out in a cloud of steam. Under his t-shirt, Harry’s cock hardened fully; it was Draco Malfoy. The white fluffy towel was tied at his waist leaving his torso and arms bare, the dark mark contrasted against his pale skin, and his muscles gleamed. Harry stared. 

Like they were attached to a magnet, his eyes fell on Malfoy’s dark mark. His mind went foggy. 

He felt warm and gooey, like he’d just had a full body massage, everything was good except - except his cock was aching. His cock was straining so much, his balls so tender and swollen. He needed release, he needed to cum. 

Quietly, but getting louder, an idea was forming in his head. He knew what would stop his cock from aching. He moved his eyes away from the dark mark and looked at its owner - Malfoy. A slow thread of arousal curled through his cock. 

He knew what he had to do; he had to make Malfoy happy. 

His cock throbbed. He wanted to take Malfoy’s hard cock in his mouth, run his tongue along that hard length, over the slit, feel it throb in his mouth. He wanted to taste it. He needed it; he needed to taste the salt on his tongue and - _what was wrong with him?_ Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The fogginess and longing disappeared. His thoughts were now crystal clear. Where had those thoughts come from? 

“So the chosen one really is just a dimwitted coward. Does the dark mark scare you witless, Potter? I never thought I’d see a Gryffindor run like a chicken when he caught a glimpse of it.” Malfoy said. Harry was not a coward; he opened his eyes.

Malfoy’s torso was just inches from Harry’s nose. All muscle dusted with a faint layer of golden hair. The smell of pinewood was everywhere: Malfoy’s soap. He looked up and glared at Malfoy. 

“I thought you’d be nicer without your daddy around but you really are the same prick you always were.” Harry said, wanting to hurt Malfoy. Let Malfoy think he hated him. Let Malfoy get emotional and angry and distracted from the real reason Harry had zoned out. He could see that reason sitting in the corner of his eye. He itched to look at Malfoy’s dark mark again. 

“Don’t,” Malfoy’s hand slammed against Harry’s shoulder, “speak about my father.” 

Harry pushed back, launching himself at Malfoy, t-shirt discarded on the floor leaving Harry in only his boxers. Harry twisted his foot underneath Malfoy’s wet calf causing it to buckle. 

Malfoy’s feet slid against the tiles and he toppled backwards through the shower curtain, smacking his skull against the shower wall. Malfoy grimaced and touched his head delicately. The sound was so loud, Harry winced. Empathy subdued his anger. He hadn’t meant to cause a fight. Or put Malfoy in any pain. 

Harry made his way over and stretched out his hand, in apology and ready to help Malfoy get up. 

Malfoy scowled. He wrapped his fingers around Harry’s hand and pulled, hard. Harry tried to keep his balance but the shower tiles were still wet from Malfoy’s shower. He slipped and fell straight onto Malfoy. 

Malfoy, fingers curled into a fist, aimed for Harry’s face. Harry dodged the punch and caught Malfoy’s hand and pinned Malfoy’s other wrist down with his knee. Malfoy’s muscles flexed underneath his fingers and he kicked upwards, trying to throw him off. But Harry was stronger. 

“Get off me, Potter!”

“Look Malfoy,” Harry said, “I didn’t mean to cause a fight. Let’s just let bygones be bygones, yeah? You can ignore me, I’ll ignore you.” 

“You insulted my father!” Malfoy tried to buck up against him again. 

“Look, I apologise -” Malfoy managed to wrestle his arm free from Harry’s grip and he yanked on Harry’s hair. Harry’s face snapped round. His eyes fell on the Dark Mark underneath his knee.

Knowing what was coming, Harry tried to push it away, tried to focus on something else. _Look away_ , he told himself. But it was no use. His eyes were glued to the dark mark and it was consuming his vision. His mind clouded over. 

He felt so warm and at peace, why should he fight it? His cock was aching and that should be his only concern - it was his only concern. 

He became aware of Malfoy’s torso against his boxer-clad cock and Malfoy’s grip in his hair; the ache lessened ever so slightly and was replaced instead by pulses of pleasure running through Harry’s body. 

He needed more. If he put his mouth around Malfoy’s cock, if he licked Malfoy’s head, if he let Malfoy use Harry’s mouth to release himself, if he got to taste the salt on his tongue, if he was a good boy, he knew the pain would go and he’d feel so good. Harry pushed his hard cock against Malfoy’s torso. The instant pleasure made him moan; he hadn’t felt anything this intense in months. 

“Oh Potter,” Malfoy said, mouth open in a perfect ‘o’, “it all makes sense now.”

He wrapped his hand around Harry’s shoulder and pulled; pliant in his hands, Harry was rolled over so Malfoy was on top. Malfoy bracketed Harry with his knees and pushed his cock into Harry’s stomach. A warm feeling bubbled inside Harry; underneath his towel, Malfoy was hard too. 

Harry needed to feel Malfoy throb in his mouth; Harry grasped for the knot in Malfoy’s towel and it easily fell to the floor. Underneath the towel, Malfoy was completely smooth. Malfoy’s cock was beautiful; it was pale with thin veins running along the side and big.

“Do you want to suck my cock, Potter?” 

“I need to.” Harry said. 

Malfoy scrambled off Harry and pulled the shower curtains shut. 

Harry crawled towards Malfoy. He was desperate for Malfoy’s cum in his mouth. He reached Malfoy’s cock, got up on his haunches, opened his mouth ready to gulp it down - and stopped. 

It was much bigger than Harry’s cock; Harry could wrap both his hands around Malfoy’s cock and the head would still peak out. The fogginess retreated. How could it fit in his mouth? 

His sore cock twinged, reminding him of how hard he was, how much he longed to cum. The fogginess returned. He wanted to swallow Malfoy’s cock, he wanted to feel how hot and hard he was against his tongue. He needed it. He needed it to cum. 

He licked the slit and tasted the salt from the precum; it tingled in his mouth. It was the best thing he had ever tasted, salty and warm and Malfoy. He put his mouth around the head and started lapping up the precum. Malfoy groaned. 

“Yes, like that Potter.” He said, sliding his fingers into Harry’s hair and tugging him forward slightly. 

Malfoy’s cock pushed further into his mouth, stretching his jaw wide. All he could feel, all he could taste, was Malfoy’s cock. Harry couldn’t move his tongue anymore, his mouth felt so full. But, it felt so good. This is what he wanted. His cock pulsed underneath him, arousal finally building and replacing all the pain. Harry moaned in happiness.

Malfoy’s cock kept pushing into his mouth and reached the back of his throat. Surely, it couldn’t go any further? Malfoy’s cock pushed into his throat. Harry gagged. He pulled his head back. 

The ache in his cock returned with a vengeance. He realised his mistake. He scrambled forward and pushed Malfoy’s cock all the way back into his mouth and past his throat - desperate to get rid of the pain. Pleasure bloomed in his cock. He had to do this. He had to take Malfoy’s cock all the way. He gagged and drooled but it felt so good; the pain was gone. 

Malfoy moaned. “Fuck, Potter! Who knew you were gagging for my cock.” 

Harry began bobbing his head up and down, stuffing Malfoy in and out, stretching his mouth tight.

“Oh, Merlin, fuck.” Malfoy says and starts thrusting his cock into Harry’s mouth. Fuck, that felt even better. His jaw was spread so wide and the rhythmic thrusts sent trails of pleasure down Harry’s body. Oh yes, he needed to be used this way. With every thrust, arousal built in Harry’s cock, getting more and more intense like he too was getting his cock sucked. 

Malfoy’s thrusts quicker and deeper into Harry’s mouth, and Harry’s entire body shook with pleasure. Suddenly, Malfoy’s cock pulsed and warm, salty liquid trickled down Harry’s throat. 

“Fuck, Potter!” 

Malfoy’s cock stopped pumping and he stayed in Harry’s mouth for a while just panting. 

Malfoy pulled out but kept his hand in Harry’s hair, absently stroking it. Harry’s mouth suddenly felt empty. 

“Let me help you out, Potter.” Malfoy said and hauled Harry up, sending sparks everywhere he touched him. 

He pushed Harry against the wall and tugged Harry’s boxer’s down, exposing Harry’s cock to the air. Harry shivered. 

Malfoy wrapped his hand around Harry’s cock. Harry’s mind tunneled; he could feel nothing but Malfoy’s hand around his cock and the building pleasure. 

Malfoy had a firm grip and rough calluses that brushed against the underside of Harry’s cock. Harry didn’t care; the pressure and intensity was perfect. Malfoy kept a fast pace and the pressure and orgasm was building quickly. Harry wanted it to last longer - 

And then everything reached a crescendo. His mind went white hot with pleasure. He was cumming. Spurts of white went everywhere. Waves of pleasure rocked through his body. His entire insides fizzed. 

Finally, the waves of pleasure slowed down and Harry’s mind started coming back to himself. 

Malfoy smirked. “Well, Potter, I’m not usually the type who gives out before being wined and dined. Why don’t you sneak us some firewhiskey and we can fix that on top of the astronomy tower. I hear there are shooting stars tomorrow night.” 

Harry was only half listening, he was looking down at his spent cock and the cum splattered against his chest in horror. _What had he done?_ He could still taste Malfoy’s semen in the back of his throat. 

Something had happened, _something_ had wrestled control of his mind when he had looked at Malfoy’s dark mark.

“Potter?” Malfoy asked, reaching a hand out - the arm with the dark mark.

Harry shot backwards, averting his eyes. He pulled his boxers up; he had to get out and away from Malfoy and his dark mark. He needed to do something, tell someone. He stumbled into the shower curtain and stubbed his toe on the rail but successfully made his way to his jeans and t-shirt. Harry pulled them on. He would have to swallow his pride and go to Hermione. He needed help.

Malfoy stepped out of the shower curtain, towel once again wrapped around his waist. Malfoy grabbed his arm. “Potter -” 

Harry shrugged him off and made a bee-line for the door shoving it open with his shoulder. 

“Potter!” Malfoy shouted. The door swung shut behind him.

  
  
  



End file.
